Six Sohams and one Tohru
by Shadowstarprincess Pridestar
Summary: Tohru gets these terriable fevers from her dad and doesnt tell anyone. But six of Sohams love her. Yuki/Momiji/Haru/Tohru/ Kyo/ Hatori/ Ayame
1. Chapter 1

Tohru woke up around her normal time 6:00am. She got up and almost fell. She felt her head. Damn I got fever. I need to be careful and try not stress and worry so much today. I don't want Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and rest Sohma's to worry about her. She's afraid to be burden to them. She didn't care about Sohma's were cursed or Kyo had mean sprit of cat. She just wants them to be happy. She got dressed and went downstairs and started make breakfast and lunches.

Shigure was at table soon she started making food. "Good morning Tohru." says he says reading paper.

Soon Kyo came down. "Good morning Kyo and Shigure." she says

Kyo went to the fridge to get milk only to see that it was gone.

"Hey where hell my milk at?" asks Kyo

Tohru smiled at him. "It on table waiting for you Kyo." she says

Kyo smiled and went table. Yuki walked down half wake.

"Good morning Yuki." says Tohru

Yuki mumbled a response. He looked at Kyo. It's not normal that Kyo is quite. He looked at peaceful. "What matter cat?" asked Yuki

"Nothing matter you dirty rat I'm in good mood." says Kyo

Yuki was about say something but Tohru came in with food. Everyone ate silently. Tohru grabbed their lunches and head out the door with school with Yuki and Kyo besides her. She went to class. Saki and Uo seat beside her never far from her in school. Kyo sat behind her and Yuki not from his vision from her. The school day went by fast and Yuki didn't have any student council meeting. Which he was glad for.

"Tohru do you want volleyball?" asks Uo

"Yes what about you two Yuki and Kyo." says Tohru

"I would like that Miss Honda." says Yuki

"If the rat is playing then I'll play too." says Kyo

"We can't play with only five people it we need three more." says Uo

Just then if they were came at right time. Momiji, Haru and Hatori came.

"Hatori what brings you here?" asks Tohru

"I came to pick up Momiji and Haru." says Hatori

"Tohru what going on are you playing a game? "Asks Momiji

"Yes we are it called volleyball but we need three more people though so might have to play something." says Tohru

"I'll play Tohru." says Momiji

"So will I." says Haru

Tohru smiled brightly that decide to Haru and Momiji were going to play. But want really surprised her want Hatori said.

"I will play as well." said Hatori

"Great now we can have even team and judge. Saki and Tohru you are the captains." says Uo

"Tohru you go first." says Saki

Tohru looked at five Sohma's guys.

"Hatori would you like to be judge?" asks Tohru

"Yes that is acceptable." says Hatori going take his place

"Yuki I want you my team. "Says Saki

"I want Kyo and Uo." says Tohru

"Awww I wanted to be on Tohru team." says Momiji

"How about next game will switch players." says Tohru

"Excellent idea Tohru lets play." says Saki

The game started great. They have been playing for two hours. Tohru team had five and Saki had four. It was time to switch sides and teams. Saki took Tohru place and Tohru did same.

"Tohru are you ok?" asks Momiji

"Yes I'm ok please don't worry." says Tohru

"Miss Honda are you sure you like sick." says Yuki

"I'm fine Yuki and Momiji I promise." lied Tohru

I don't want ruin the fun for everybody. But how long can I keep this up?

Tohru didn't notice the game as started and ball hit her sending her to ground. Tohru whole world went black. I ruined the game. She didn't notice everyone was yelling her name.

Hatori ran over to her.

"She as extremely high fever." says Hatori

"Damn it why didn't she say anything about this to anyone? If we knew she wouldn't have played." yells Kyo

"Tohru doesn't like be burden. She didn't want anyone to worry over her. For as long I know Tohru she been like this." says Saki

"Yeah I asked her mom when she was alive but she didn't know either way she like this." says Uo

"We need to get her home her fever going higher." says Hatori picking her up.

Saki and Uo nodded and went home to see if they could find any answers to this.

Once Saki and Uo were gone Haru hugged Tohru and transformed into a cow to carry Tohru. Hatori placed Tohru on his back. Kyo and Yuki climbed on his back as well.

"Get back to Shigure's house me and Momiji will be there I get medical bag." says Hatori

Haru nodded and took off. Yuki and Kyo holed on to Tohru so Haru didn't transform too soon with very sick Tohru. Shigure came outside to see why going on to see Haru running with Kyo, Yuki and Tohru on his back. Haru went up to Tohru and sat her on her bed. Kyo went to kitchen to read any cook books to make Tohru feel better besides Leeks. Haru got cold wet cloth for her head.

"Kyo, Momiji, Haru, Saki, Uo, Miss Honda', Hatori and I were playing volleyball it was second game and all the suddenly Tohru collapsed. Hatori says she as high fever and it was getting worse. He coming he had get his bag." says Yuki quickly

"Oh my precious little flower. I'm going to call her grandpa and ask about family history." says Shigure

Yuki nodded and went back Tohru. Hatori came soon and Momiji following him. He kicked everyone out her room. He gave her same shot as before. Now all they could do was wait. Everyone came back in her room.

"Well I just got off the phone with her grandfather and he doesn't know a thing about her father's and mother's past. Saki and Uo said same thing." says Shigure

"But what wrong with Tohru then?" asks Momiji

"We don't know all we can hope she get better." says Hatori.

They all set there with their heads down. Shigure doesn't know how all six of them would take if Tohru didn't make it. He knows they all love her but scared to tell her. He wonders if she feels same.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Two hours had past and the house was quite. Ayame came over to find want happen to Tohru. He sat between Hatori and Shigure. Hatori checked Tohru fever.

"Well there a little good news." says Hatori

"What that? "Asks Haru

"Her fever as went back down." says Hatori

Everyone was little relived.

"But why she not waking up?" says Momiji

Tohru started to stir a little. Which was a good sign but they weren't expected what she did next. Tohru jolted up sort of ran to bathroom throw up in toilet. All the food she ate today and then blood, when she almost fell in. Yuki and Kyo pulled her up. Momiji flashed the toilet. Hatori checked Tohru bones to see if anything exploded.

"Three of her ribs are broken, from blast from the liver. We got her to hospital before she loses any more blood." says Hatori picking her up.

They rushed to hospital. The hospital put her quickly got IVs in her. Hatori was able to stay with her with others in waiting room. The ER doctor got X-ray on her body.

"We are going have to do surgery to repair liver. But Miss Honda doesn't got money to pay it so we won't be able to do much." says Doctor

"She is under the Sohma's heath care." says Hatori

"Very well then someone needs to sign these papers." says Doctor

"I will sign them. I'm her guardian. She means a lot to us and rest of Sohma's." says Shigure

"I don't why her and her mother are very dump and stubborn. I told her mother about 12 years ago when Miss Honda started showing signs of this what happen if she continued to let her do things a normal kid would do. But look how it turned out with that stupid girl fighting her life. Tohru Honda is waste of space and she knows that." says Doctor

Hatori punches the doctor. "Don't ever say that about Tohru." A nurse came in running. "Doctor Sohma is Miss Honda we can't calm down. If she keeps this up she won't make it."

All Sohma's rushed to Tohru room. What they saw hurt their hearts. Tohru was whimpering in pain they need to calm her down fast. Momiji went up to her first.

"Tohru please calm down. No one going hurt you we won't let." pleads Momiji

Kyo got other side of her. "Tohru please I can't stand you like these it make me happy you better and wake." says Kyo

Yuki got beside Kyo. "Please Tohru we need you here especially Me." says Yuki

"Tohru you mean a lot to this family so you're not allowed to die." says Haru

"Please Tohru everyone in Sohma's need you." says Shigure

"My little flower you can't die now not when Yuki and I still have to chance to have some understanding of each other." says Ayame

Hatori kiss her check. "My heart can't take another blow please don't die."

Tohru calmed down. Her breathing became even and her heartbeat stable. Ayame, Yuki and Kyo hugged her and transformed into animals. Kyo and Yuki went by her head and Ayame went down to her ankle. A nurse came in.

"Make sure these animals don't get moved from her side. It will keep her calm until the surgery done." says Hatori

The nurse nodded and moved Tohru bed. It was two hours before Tohru came back to her room. Kyo and Yuki were closer to her neck and Ayame moved up to her neck as well.

Everyone came back to room. The nurse was still there.

"The surgery was complete success. We gave her something for pain. Whether she makes or not is up to her." says Nurse Walong out room.

"Yuki what happen in surgery room?" asks Hatori

Yuki slowly walked to side of bed. "She was doing well until they started to work on liver. Her heart almost gave out in middle of surgery." says Yuki

Momiji attached himself to Tohru's side turning into rabbit. He started crying on her hospital gown. Kyo curled closer to Tohru neck. Yuki went back to her neck. Everyone tried to stay wake. A week as past Uo and Saki came. Uo made sure everyone ate and showered.

Then one evening Tohru started to stir. Everyone crowded around her.

"Let's give Tohru some room to breathe." says Shigure

Tohru flattered her eyes. She tried to open them only to find it bright and terrible smell. She groaned in finally opening her eyes. She looked around to everyone that closer to her was her. She saw Momiji as a rabbit on her chest holding on to her. Kyo was purring in her ear. Everyone was standing next to her.

"What happen? Where am I?" asks Tohru

"Your liver exploded causing you to start cough up blood. The surgery was successful." says Hatori

"I'm sorry you all had to go through this trouble for Me." says Tohru

"Did someone dill that you're not worth anything or said a lot mean things to you Tohru?" asks Ayame

"You can say that. To time the time I was born even before that I got picked on. I'm just hoping there won't same things like when I was in middle school." says Tohru

"Tohru want really happen before I meet you?" asks Uo

"I don't want to trouble anyone anymore." says Tohru

"You're fucking troubling us right by not telling us. We just want help." says Kyo

Tohru looked up and nodded. "From time I started preschool to middle school I always got beat up. It got worse after my dad died. There were times I couldn't move at all. I remember everything they said to me. The doctor as only said one thing from many others I heard. Not even Akito can do ever to me can compare to it. It all feels the same to me. Day after my dad's death I was walking home from visiting his grave and I had tears still coming down and got attack. The group said something getting revenge on my mom though me. That when fevers starting showing up. I couldn't tell my mom because I don't her hurt because me."

Saki cried and clings to Tohru. Uo looked down clutches her fist. All guys had their heads hanging down. Shigure looked in Tohru's eyes. When Saki got done crying Tohru was sleeping again.

"Miss Hana and Uo please step outside. Momiji and Haru you two stay here." says Yuki

Momiji and Haru nodded as others and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Everyone slowly walked down the hallway of hospital allowing Tohru's words to sink in. Uo was holding up Saki who eyes went come plenty blank. No one could ever have guessed what Tohru went though. Everyone just thought she had good childhood expect that her dad was died. Some of the Sohma's hoped that she had better childhood then them but it turns out hers was worse than theirs.

"How the hell she always so damn happy when most of her life been so fucking hard?" asks Kyo

"I believe that she most of her smiles are real. I think when she alone is when not happy." says Ayame

"So how are we always going to keep her happy?" ask Yuki

"Tohru likes be useful but she never wants to get anything return but now I see why. She has been afraid that if she gets nice things and taken nice places stuff like something bad will happen. Whoever beat her up made sure that she knew that." says Shigure

"I see so we got approve that won't happen to her or any of us slowly though we don't want over do It." says Hatori

"Let's start with her room. Put some more furniture in there and some new clothes." says Uo

"I make her clothes. Some house cloths and going out. Nice dresses." says Ayame

"I'll go out and buy some furniture." says Shigure

"I and Uo will go with you top pick out other things we know Tohru will love." says Saki

"Maybe spending sometime at Sohma hot spring which isn't far from the beach." says Hatori

"I'll and Kyo will take her there." says Yuki

"Yeah she the only reason I put up with you rat boy." says Kyo

"Same with you stinking cat." says Yuki

"Then rest of us will keep her company when others can't" says Shigure

"For now let's get Tohru out of this hospital. I'll go check when the earliest she can be released." says Hatori

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I and Saki head home and come up with things to get her." says Uo

Leaving the Sohma's. "I'll head to Sohma's main house and gather Momiji, Haru and Hatori some changed clothes and get others from our home." says Shigure

"I'll see if this hospital food is any good. I beat isn't." says Kyo

"Of course stupid no one can match Tohru's cooking. I'll inform Momiji and Haru our plans and keep eye one Tohru." says Yuki

Soon everyone spit up. Yuki and Ayame told Haru and Momiji who agreed. He took his spot back at curve of her neck. Kyo came back mad.

"I'm not eating that crap I'm calling Shigure to bring food back." says Kyo

Momiji nodded his head. Kyo quickly got off phone with Shigure to curl up next on the underside of her neck. Ayame was waiting for Hatori to come back. Soon Shigure came back with clothes and food.

Hatori came in everyone looked at him.

"Tohru can leave in week. They want to keep close eye on her to make sure her liver healing. Saturday she can for now she can only have certain things and so much food." says Hatori

"Great like she needs be any skinner then she already is. She too thin I don't like It." says Kyo

"I agree with you. That another thing we'll work on with her." says Ayame

Tohru stirred and woke up.

"What going on?" she asks

"You have to stay here for rest the week and Saturday you may leave." says Hatori

"The house is getting expend to add more room for everyone. So for your recovery you'll be at Sohma's hot spring and Lake House." says Shigure

"I don't want hear you saying you don't deserve it because you do. Deserve more then you realize." says Ayame

Tohru smiled and nodded.

"You're going be treated like Princess Tohru in tell we want stop." says Momiji

"It will make us happy." says Yuki

Tohru nodded and blushed.

"I'll get someone to send you something to eat." says Hatori

"How am I going pay this?" asks Tohru

"Don't worry about that you are under Sohma heath care. Says Shigure

Tohru nodded.

"Your friends went home for night. They'll be back in morning. Don't to talk much your throat going be sore for a while." says Hatori

"We're going set our places for tonight." says Ayame

"Kisa will be over in afternoon." says Shigure

Tohru nodded her head. She looked over at bag of food on table.

"I rather get take out then this crap here." says Kyo

Tohru giggled. Kyo smiled he made her laugh.

"Well of course Kyo no one can replace her. Tohru there going be some changes at house." says Shigure

Tohru nods as Hatori comes back into the room.

"Your food will be here in five minutes." says Hatori

Tohru nodded her head.

"Now Tohru there are going be some changes of rules at house. For one you can't work past midnight. I spoke to Momiji's father and he agreed to it. You're not going have to do all the house chores anymore. You can cook and do laundry. Every other weekend you can't work or work around house you need some time to yourself and your friends. That it for now." says Shigure

Tohru nodded as nurse came in with her food. Tohru took bite out of it.

"Kyo your right the food here is gross. What is in this?" asks Tohru

"It radish, chicken liver soup." says Nurse

"Yuck can I have something different please?" asks Tohru

"Sorry that all we've got left for night." says Nurse walking out

Tohru started eat more of food. Ayame took bowl away from here and gave her Momiji food.

"Here eat this I can't stand by watching you eat that gross food. A princess doesn't have eat anything she doesn't want to eat." says Ayame

"But this Momiji's food." says Tohru

"It ok Tohru you need more than I do." says Momiji

Tohru nodded. Soon Kisa and Hiro came by. Hatori told them go back home. Hiro took Kisa by hand and lead away from hospital. When they got there they were surprised that Akito wanted know how she was doing. By the end of week Tohru left hospital and Hatori drove her to Sohma's hot spring. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure stayed at hot spring while others went back home to rest and get back work and school.

"Tohru why don't you go soak in hot spring while we take care getting settle in." suggest Shigure

Tohru nodded and went off. When she was out of here rage Yuki spoke up.

"I'm going to tell chef what Tohru can eat and make sure Rizu's mom and uncle try stay calm when around her." says Yuki

"I need call me editor to tell her where the story is and check on house." says Shigure

"I'm going take bath." says Kyo

With that everyone took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Tohru sat down in the hot spring, just as Kyo entered the male side.

"Tohru are you there? If you need anything at all just shout; and I will get Mesho-San." Spoke Kyo without waiting for a reply.

Tohru jumped a little as she heard his voice. "Yes I'm here, Thank you." Murmured Tohru, as she reclined against a rock; finishing her bath. As she was ready to leave she decided to alert Kyo, "Kyo I'm heading back inside." says Tohru

"Alight I'll meet you on other side" said Kyo in a hurried tone.

"Okay" she replied.

Kyo grabbed her wrist as she came out, at her startled look he released, seemingly unaware of his own strength. Slowly adjusting his grip and entwining their fingers he led her to the room that she had stayed in on her previous visit.

Once she was settled Yuki approached her, "Are you hungry?" asks Yuki eager to help his princess.

Tohru nodded in answer as her throat was still sore.

"Alright I tell Mesho-San to bring some food for you." Spoke Yuki as he left the room with a small bowl, while Kyo still grasping her hand helped her sit, "You can't sit at that table yet; your back is still injured." says Kyo.

"Kyo...May I have a pillow to put behind me please?" as she hesitated to make a request still not wishing to impose.

"Sure thing Princess Tohru." says Kyo causing to blush a shade of red that even the roses would envy.

Kyo grabbed the fluffy pillow and placed it behind her as gently as possible; Yuki returned just as Kyo was finishing. "Thank you Kyo." whispered Tohru.

"For you it's nothing" Kyo spoke with a salute. Causing Tohru giggle uncontrollably; Yuki and Kyo just smiled as she returned to her spacey self.

"Tohru your food will be here within an hour." Said Yuki

Tohru stared at him in shock; Yuki never called her by her first name.

"Is something wrong Tohru?" asked Yuki genuinely puzzled by her expression.

"You never call me by my first name Yuki," muttered a quite sheepish Tohru.

"Oh, my apologies I only wished to call you by your first name, will that be alright Miss Honda?" asked Yuki.

"Yes, that fine Yuki." says Tohru her earlier blush returning full force.

Yuki nodded and took chair next to Tohru whilst Kyo did that same, all three of them sat in a comfortable silence as they gazed out upon the Mountain View. All too soon Mesho-San came in with food and sat in front of them quietly, this surprised Tohru as Mesho-San would usually make an issue out of the small things in life, just like her son, was calm.

"If you need anything more please do inform me, I will get it for you." Said Mesho-San

Tohru nodded and yawns, her eyes getting heavier by the second." Tohru please go lay down for a while, Kisa and Hiro will be over a bit later." says Yuki.

Tohru could only nod, as she shuffled to her room.

-Few hours later-

Tohru woke up to find Kisa sitting next her staring at her. Tohru gave her smile "Hello, Kisa how long have you been there?" asks Tohru.

"Hi big sister, I haven't been here long. How are you feeling?" asks Kisa

"I'm fine Kisa, just in a bit of pain though." says Tohru.

Kisa nodded and ran to door to fetch Hatori; "Kisa you don't have to call for Hatori I'm not in that much pain." says Tohru whined.

Hatori came in right way. "Oh no you don't, just lay back down. Kisa go to other room and grab more pillows for Tohru to sit up on." said Hatori. Kisa nodded and ran to get the pillows, tripping over her feet in her haste.

Hatori walked over to Tohru kneeing front of her, placing the back of his hand on her head.

"You have slight fever, I'm going give you this medication which should bring the fever down, Yuki or Shigure will give it to you when I'm not here, and Kisa and Hiro will stay here keeping you company when the boys aren't, and remember to tell them when it time for your medication. I expect you to tell them if your pain. Do you understand Tohru?" asks Hatori meanwhile injecting the medication.

"I understand." said Tohru.

"Good now go back to sleep it's very late and you need your rest if your to fight the fever, Shigure will be back tomorrow evening with more clothes." says Hatori

Tohru nodded and fell to back sleep without protest. Kisa curled up beside her sound asleep in moments; Hiro was already sleeping in his own room, not seeing the need to hover around Tohru.

The only people awake were Yuki, Kyo and Hatori; Hatori walked into the other room where Yuki and Kyo were sat.

"She is sleeping, Kisa is with her, and Hiro also went to sleep after he checked on Kisa" said Hatori.

"Obviously, the boy loved Kisa he wouldn't sleep until he knew she was safe and asleep." Said Kyo

"Speaking about someone to love; what are we going to do about six of us wanting Tohru?" asked Yuki

"Honestly Yuki, I'm not sure. I wish there was just one person in her family that would approve." says Hatori.

"Yea that would be easier." says Kyo

Just then Mesho-San came running in borderline hysteric; "I'm sorry to disturb you masters but there is young girl outside and needs medical assistance." spoke Mesho-San.

Hatori, Kyo and Yuki ran outside to the porch that was when they saw her covered with bruises and cuts.

"What kind of monster would do this to a girl." yelled Kyo.

"I agree but keep it down stupid cat." says Yuki.

"Don't call me stupid you damn Rat." says Kyo

"How dishonorable, hitting females but this worse, but she kind of looks like Tohru." Shouted Hatori as he began to patch her up, neither one noticed Tohru standing in door way tears running down her checks.

Tohru pushed through them, and knelt by the girl. The three men shocked to see her awake.

"Tohru who is she?" asks Hatori,

Tohru took deep breath. "Her name is Mari Yukiko she my cousin the only person in my family that actually cares about me besides my grandfather. She's been gang fight again." says Tohru tears pouring her eyes.

Mari Yukiko wipes the tears away. "Hush Tohru just let it out. Let out it all out." says Mari Yukiko holding her until she drifted off to sleep.

"She been through so much but I'm glad she has you to take care of her. I have my own little curse as well you know, mine is that no one can keep a secret from me and yours is the zodiac curse so tell me what are each of you?" asked Mari Yukiko

All three of them stared at her in shock. Mari Yukiko just laughed. Hatori blinked a few times.

"You shouldn't be moving." He said.

"Yeah, I know but when someone crying over you it hard to sleep." says Mari Yukiko.

"So Miss Mari Yukiko what brings you all the way out here?" asks Yuki.

"Please just Mari. I came to find Tohru. Last year around when her mother died I couldn't come to take care of her. I was in America tying up some loose ends that her mother had and finish collage as well, when I heard from her grandfather that she moved in with the Sohma's. I figured I would let her get adjust to life without her mom. It gave me time get myself adjusted. Her liver went off like bomb huh." says Mari

"So you been here for a while but haven't bothered to come check up on her until now?" demands Kyo.

"Protective, huh? The old man was right. I kept her mother side of family away from her. They wanted to send her across sea to some boot camp to break her. I couldn't let that happen being her legal guardian I make the decisions for her future and wellbeing. I got her two friends Uno and Saki to play special visit to them." said Mari.

"You're her legal guardian? I thought that old man was." said Kyo.

"Nah he's got issues with her father's side, I just had him watch over her and help her when need." says Mari.

Mari picked Tohru up, "Damn Tohru you're lighter than a pillow. That's it you're eating more weather you like it or not." said Mari taking her back her room.

Mari sat Tohru on her bed covering back up, Stepping back to hallway. Mesho-San helped her to next room where she set up a room for Mari. Mesho-San helped her get into hot spring.

Hatori, Kyo and Yuki went back into their room as they had lots to discuss

- The Sohma's-

"Who would ever thought that Tohru family and life was like that." says Yuki

"Well of course not damn rat she always so damn happy." says Kyo

"Perhaps she tries to forget about it or simple doesn't wish to worry people with her situation. I could see it in her eyes when she saw Mari that she was terribly worried about her." said Hatori.

"So could I, so what now?" asks Yuki.

"I'm not sure let's just hope for the best." says Kyo.

Hatori and Yuki nodded. Mesho-San came in with fully cleaned Mari. She sat between Hatori and Yuki.

"That feels so much better. Now the nice hot spring lady gave me a list of what Tohru is supposed to be eating. Some of it she is allergic to." says Mari.

"Really her file says nothing about food allergy." says Hatori.

"Well as you can when you went to that hospital some of doctors are stupid. So I remember all what she can and cannot eat. Now she can't eat liver of any kind it makes her stomach hurt, some cheese makes her throw up but I'm not completely sure which, she can eat some sweets like chocolate but careful on rest. Now, let's see what else." says Mari.

"I'll make sure she doesn't eat any liver and watch the rest." said Yuki.

"Mari you need go get some rest thank you for telling us, we will be careful and keep her safe." says Hatori helping her up.

Mari laid down her bed and went quickly went to sleep, while Hatori went back into the room where Yuki and Kyo where residing.

"Let's get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow we will need talk about a schedule." Murmured Hatori, Kyo and Yuki nodded their agreement. Each one of them dreaming something different


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Mari awoke at 7am, she moved slowly getting dressed and walked out the door to go to see where Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Kyo and a still half asleep, cranky Yuki waiting for breakfast.

"Mari your still recovering you should be in bed." said Hatori.

She sat next to Yuki and Hiro, "I should be doing a lot things but I'm not besides I have always wake up early in the morning." said Mari

"Big sissy cousin what animal are you born in?" asks Kisa

"Just call me Mari; I was born between the end of the year of rooster and the beginning of the year of the dog. That's probably why I'm such an early morning person and I like dogs." She said in a very nonchalant manner whilst taking a sip of tea.

"Well that's a certainly an interesting combination." said Hiro.

"Yeah, I know and Tohru was born in middle of year of dog, and she always wanted to be cat." Mari said whilst still sipping tea.

Yuki blinked few times at her. "How much older are you than Tohru may I ask?" he asked.

"Well let's see Tohru is 16 now, a sophomore in High School; correct." says Mari

"Yeah, that's right what about it?" asks Kyo

"Well I'm 26 so I'm 10 years older than Tohru" said Mari.

Mesho-san and the chief came in with the food and everyone began to eat, as the food was still being served Shigure came in.

"This looks yummy," said Shigure, as he sat between Hatori and Kisa.

Shigure looked up to see a beautiful woman sitting at table eating; he froze taking her full image in.

"You better close your mouth before you catch flies" said Mari, to which Shigure gave no response. "So, is he cursed too?" asked Mari; gesturing to the open mouthed Shigure.

"Yes, he is cursed with dog zodiac, Yuki with rat, Kisa with the tiger, Hiro with sheep, Kyo with the cat and I with the dragon." Hatori said.

"The cat, Hum, it makes sense to include the cat after the a story after Jade emperor race, feast, whatever you want call It." said Mari

Shigure shook his head, "There's another story after it. Can we hear it please, Miss-Mari?" asked Shigure giving her his perfected charm smile.

"Well since you asked so nicely...No, not yet Tohru would want hear too, it involves the cat." said Mari.

"Ah yes and Tohru is big fan of cats." said Shigure.

"Yeah she just loves animals I cannot think what animal she doesn't like." says Yuki. Kyo, Kisa, Hiro and Hatori all nodded in agreement. Tohru soon came out and Kisa and Yuki helped her to the table; Mari sat next to her and everyone else swapped and changed seats to try to get closer to Tohru.

"Mari how long are you planning to stay this time?" asked Tohru.

"Not sure kid I'm still looking for place to live and work at." said Mari.

"Mari, what do you for living?" asked Shigure, wanting get know her.

"Well I'm medicinal/therapist doctor and I enjoy writing stories." said Mari.

"Mari what story are you going tell today?" asks Tohru

"So you usually tell stories to people then Mari." says Kisa

"Yep and today story is going be about what happened after the Empire Jade race/feast." said Mari, whilst everyone gathered around.

When cat woke up he was mad that the rat didn't wake him, he was hurt, confused and **. The cat thought he and the rat were best friends; so the cat decided to approach the rat the next day.

"Why didn't you wake me up rat?" asks Cat

The rat looked to the cat, he didn't feel guilty.

"I did it because I wanted to be first and now I am; if you came the Empire would have chosen between the two of us, he wanted 12 zodiac not 13 you stupid cat." Said the Rat, soon after the Ox came up the cat and rat, "Is something the matter rat?" asked Ox

"No nothing's the matter lets head out." Says the Rat the Ox nodded and rat jumped his head and they rode of away from cat.

The cat felt so hurt that rat would do that to him; the only thing the cat ever wanted was to be part of something bigger and to be accepted just like the rat. He was angry that at rat now and swore to get the rat back. He soon grew to hate the rat. The more he hated the rat the darker his soul became, as days passed he slowly transformed into something bad. The cat new form was cursed, away from the 12 zodiac and the Emperor he was forced to live a solitary existence wishing they would feel the same as him, so all of them would know what feels to be an outcast. The rat saw cat and went apologize for what he said and did to cat, the rat got the emperor to make the cat a sub zodiac in case something should happen to one of others. But when the rat saw the cat, he was a monster no longer resembling the cat he once knew leathery brown skin with icy purple eyes, with huge arms and legs the rat ran to get the dragon. What the dragon saw tore at his heart, the rat took off after too afraid to see what would happen. He knew the cat felt like outcast before but now it was even worse. He cast a spell on cat to contain the monster; the cat was back as its regular self but with split personality. Everyone stayed away from the cat, the dragon would check up on the cat but no one else would come near.

The rat ran back in to his hole was thinking for way for the cat to be free of the sprite. He knew he couldn't do it at least not alone. There has to be someone outside the zodiac to help but only time will tell. He knew that everyone in 12 zodiacs was now cursed and Jade Emperor was well. He couldn't go back on his word but the cat wasn't allowed to eat the yearly feast for the new-year. The rat was wondered how long this curse would be around and when all 12 zodiacs and cat would be freed from his stupid act. He felt guilt that now everyone was taking the punishment for his act. He knew if cat had equal chance to try and gain spot of zodiac then this wouldn't of happen. For now the rat hopes that the cat will someone day forgive him, he hopes one day that the cat, him and everyone else in zodiac would be friends and family." When Mari finished Tohru was crying; everyone else was just sat in silence. Mari pulled Tohru into hug.

"Shhh Tohru it alright." said Mari

Tohru contained to cry; Mari looked at Kyo trying to tell him do something.

"So Mari what do you think?" asked Hatori

"I think cat had every reason to be mad at rat. But there always chance for things to change right Tohru." says Mari, Tohru looked up at Mari and nodded, Mari helped Tohru back to bed. She came back into room.

"If anyone going back town may I come I need to go through Tohru's clothes and pick something out." says Mari

"You don't have any of your own Mari?" asks Yuki

"Nope when I came here they burned down my place so yea. Tohru and I are close enough same size." said Mari

"Mari I'm going back to my house to check on house and drop Hatori off at main house would you like to come with us?" asked Shigure

Hatori shook head. Yuki and Kyo looked at him disgusted and Hiro covered Kisa ears.

"Sure I come with you two but no touching though dog boy. One of you tell Tohru where I'm going alright." says Mari

Yuki and Kyo nodded Hatori and Shigure and Mari walked out the door. "Please Mari don't judge this type of behavior from him, he acts better in front of woman that aren't Tohru's legal guardian." says Hatori, Shigure looked hurt seriously.

"It alright I'm very used old hentai's and Tohru thinks he's normally like this. She writes me allot of letters and tell me all about the Sohma's expect the curse and anything to personal. So Shigure do you really torment your editor?" asks Mari

Mari sat in front next Hatori making Shigure sit in back.

"Well that good I never knew Tohru wrote letters to any people. But yes, I do it for fun to watch the reactions I get out of her." says Shigure.

"Despite the fact that you're driving her into the secure arms of a strait jacket in a ward for the severely traumatized?" Said Hatori with a smirk.

Shigure pouted little and made Mari laugh, Hatori pulled to a stop at Shigure house.

"I need the car for while call when you're ready to be picked up." said Hatori.

Shigure and Mari nodded and got out of car. Shigure lead the way to his house on the path. Mari looked around as they walked enjoying the view.

Back at the Sohma's hot spring

Yuki and Kyo kept away once the three adults left. Kyo was on the roof and Yuki was in forest near hot springs. Both of them thinking about the story Mari had told them, Kisa and Hiro kept eye on Tohru. Mesho-san helped by changing the cloth on Tohru head and feeding Kisa and Hiro, that last thing she wanted was three ill patrons.

TO BE Continued...


	6. The kisses and sorta confession

Back at the hot spring house...

Kyo sent Kisa and Hiro to play in garden while he watched over Tohru as she slept. She looked so peaceful sleeping in bed. He swiped her sweat off with cold wet cloth. He smiled little. Only she could make him take care of another and get along with Yuki. He had been sitting there for last two hours. After while Tohru tried to turn on her side but couldn't. She whined and groaned little. Kyo gently put her on her left side. She sighed happy now off her back. He tell Yuki when comes by to check in. Kyo got behind her to keep her steady and off her back. He looked down her at her new angle loving how she looked with her hair against her face. He gently moved her hair behind her ear before leaning close to her check kissing it before kissing her lips gently. He leaned back into his position with smile on his face. She tasted like strawberry. He wasn't surprise strawberry were they were her favorite fruit. He heard someone opening door. He looked up to find Yuki coming in.

With Yuki

Yuki was in kitchen giving Mesho-san a list what Tohru couldn't eat. He went into hot springs to take bath. He relaxed knowing Kyo was watching over Tohru. He smiled little at that knowledge. Ever since he and Shigure found Tohru camping in their woods things had changed for better. He has so much to thank her for. He got out and changed into his clothes. He went down the hall towards were Tohru was sleeping and Kyo was watching her. He opens the door to finding Tohru on her side and Kyo behind her. He walked into the room with his eye brows raised.

"She wanted to be on her side but she couldn't move. I helped her move on her left side. I think her back was starting hurt. I'm going call Hatori but I couldn't leave because she falls back on her back." Kyo says softy

"I see what do you want me to do?" Yuki asks softly

"Come behind her just like how I'm and keep her steady." he says softly

Kyo held her up as he moved out of Yuki way. Yuki moved behind her and Kyo slowly lowered her against Yuki when she was steady. Kyo slowly got up and closed the door behind him.

Yuki looked down her and smiled she looked like peaceful angel. He covered her back up with cover. He kept his forces on her and outside where Kisa and Hiro were playing. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax in her presence.

With Kyo...

Kyo walked down the hall keeping the smile on his face. He picked up the phone and dialed Hatori number. When he picked up Kyo quickly explain what happen.

"Keep eye on her. I bring over a muscle relaxer when she waked up have her move around a bit. She may be getting stiff from lack of movement. Have her take short walk in gardens for the fresh air." Hatori say before hanging up.

Kyo frowned before storming off back towards Tohru's room. He bent down to whisper something into Yuki. Yuki nodded and Kyo left the room. Yuki stroked her hair after Kyo left. Yuki started rub her shoulders to see if relieved the tension.

He heard a pleasant sigh from Tohru's lips. He continued to rub her shoulders and slowly go down her back.

"She so tense no wonder she having trouble sleeping. She needs good amount of muscle relaxer for her relax. Maybe I could think of some ways for relax." he thought to himself

With Shigure and Mari

Mari was up in Tohru's room changing her clothes into something of Tohru's. She was also packing a few clothes for Tohru along with some other things to keep her busy. Shigure was downstairs calling contractors and Uo and Saki the plans. He packed few things for Yuki and Kyo. He just got off the phone with Hatori with updates that Kyo just phoned him. He went to stairs.

"Hatori just got off phone with Kyo. He says Tohru had been put on her side. He wants her walk around garden for bit to stretch her legs. That all for now." he yelled up stairs

Mari ran towards stairs not catching all of what he says. She trip over own feet trying stop before it was too late. But it was she fell downstairs Shigure caught her after her lips were smashed into his making him fall on his back. Then big proof and she found herself laying on Shigure as dog. He smirked on his face as he licked his lips. Mari slowly got up from him walking back upstairs silently. As she turned corner she heard another proof. She heard him walk back into his room. She went back into Tohru's room with blush on her face that never went away.

Shigure walked back to his room and put on fresh pair clothes with pleasant smile. "I couldn't wait to tell Hatori and Ayame." he thought excitedly

He had smile the whole day.

At hot springs...

About two hours later Tohru woke up with Yuki beside her. He smiled sweetly before slowly sitting up. Yuki gave her some water.

"How are you today feeling Tohru?" Yuki asked her

"Honestly Yuki I feel great. My back feels like someone worked out all knots and kicks out It." she says rolling back shoulders back

Yuki smiled liking how he helped her feel better. He heard Tohru's stomach and smiled at Tohru's blush.

"Let's go get something Princess Tohru." he says offering his hand to help her up.

Tohru blushed harder as Yuki helped her up. He wrapped his arm around her wrist to keep her steady and walked into common room where Kisa, Hiro and Kyo were at. Kyo pulled out a chair for her with pillow for her back. Kisa went on other beside of Tohru.

"Hi big sissy how are you feeling?" Kisa asks grabbing her hand.

"I'm feeling fine Kisa I slept great." she says smiling down at her

Kisa nodded and sat in chair Hiro pulled out for her. Kyo got on underside of her and helped Yuki seat her down in her chair. They both pushed in her chair. Kyo pulled chair next to her and Yuki sat next Kisa and Hiro. Tohru looked over at Kisa and Hiro.

"So Kisa what did you and Hiro do today?" she asks Kisa

"Me and Hiro played outside in gardens most of day." she says happy

Tohru looked over Kyo. Kyo raised eye brow.

"Me and rat boy have been trading off on watching you. Later today would like go for walk with me and rat boy in gardens." he says smiling

Yuki narrowed his eyes little not liking that Kyo asked her first. But let it slide waiting for her reaction.

Tohru's eyes lighted up and big smile before looking at them both. "Yes I will Kyo and Yuki that sounds wonderful." she says

Yuki and Kyo just smiled. They waited quietly for Mesho-san to arrive with food. Mesho-san came into room with food.

"Thank you for food Mesho-san." Tohru says quietly

"You're welcome dear let me know if you need anything else young masters and mistress." Mesho-san says bowing out room.

They nodded before digging in. Hiro had gotten Kisa plate ready first setting it front of her and then get himself. Yuki put together a plate for Tohru and sat in front of her. She smiled at him and started to eat. Yuki smiled back before getting his own plate while Kyo was already digging in.

"Kyo can pour me some tea please?" she asked

Kyo stopped before grabbing the pour her some Jasmine tea into her cup. She smiled at him before sipping the cup. Before long she was done with her plate. She looked between Kyo and Yuki wanting for one of them finish eating to speak. Kisa looked up at her.

"Big sissy would like more to eat?" she asks catching both Yuki and Kyo attention.

Tohru nodded. Yuki grabbed her plate and started fill up bit more heavily than last time.

"Tohru if you're hungry all you to do is tell us and me or Kyo or even Hiro or anyone else will be happy make you another plate you don't have wait." Yuki says putting the plate back front of her.

"I understand Yuki I kept that in mind. I haven't felt this hungry for a while." Tohru says taking bite out of rice and steak smiling how it tastes. Kyo and Yuki just smiled at her.

She gotten her appetite but it was stronger. After while Kisa and Hiro left to go do some homework since they wouldn't be going back in tell Tohru was better and Shigure's house was done. Both Yuki and Kyo had done their homework and Yuki did Tohru's so she won't fall behind. He planned on catching her up when she was able stay up longer. Yuki and Kyo stayed at table with Tohru while she ate her third plate.

Tohru pushed her plate forward with half food still on the plate. "I'm full can we go for that walk now?" She asks looking at both of them.

"Alright let's go Mesho-san will come in clean up when we leave." Kyo says pulling her chair out. Yuki offered his hand to help her up.

Tohru took it. She put her arm around Yuki and Kyo and three of them walked out to gardens. Tohru's gaze was on how beautiful the garden was. They took her towards the lake that was located near forest. The lake a beautiful bridge across it that views of all flowers in area like water lilies, a sakura tree and different flowers and plants that was there. Tohru looked into lake viewing all it all.

"It so beautiful here." she mumbles

"Not as beautiful as you Tohru." both Yuki and Kyo say at same time.

Tohru looked at them with blush on her face. She saw smiles on both of their faces and looking into her eyes. Both leaned towards her check and kissed it making her blush harder. Yuki moved towards her lips kissing her gently before backing up. Kyo did the same thing which made her blush harder. Both of them notice she frozen with shock.

"Let's get her inside before she collapse or something." Kyo says grabbing her hand pulling her along

Yuki nodded in agreement and grabbed her hand as well. All the while Tohru was stuck in her own little world.

"I can't believe Yuki and Kyo kissed me. I always had loved them and four of other Sohma's but I knew they could never like me that or could never be with all six Sohma's that I had always love. I never thought Yuki and Kyo had feeling for me but then again Kyo only got along with me and sometimes Uo and Saki and Yuki only started talking to them after becoming friends with me. They showed me a side of them that no one else's knows or would understand. I feel so honored but do I deserve all this? Do I deserve to have the six men that complete me my heart?" she thought to herself. Her blush now gone was replaced with sadness.

Kyo sensed this and stopped turned to her. He made her look at him before kissing her again. This time Tohru relaxed and kissed back before he pulled back and she felt Yuki lips against her once again. When he pulled back he smiled at her.

"Whatever you are thinking in that head of yours stop it right now. I'm not going let you think whatever that you were thinking ever again. You got that Tohru." Kyo says looking her eyes.

"I agree with Kyo I won't allow ether. So get used it us showing how we feel about you." Yuki says squeezing her hand.

She looked at both at them nodding and smiling happy light tears coming down her face and squeezing their hands back. Both Yuki and Kyo nodding wiping her eyes before leading her back to house of hot spring. Kisa came up to them and took Tohru to hot spring. Yuki and Kyo went to check on their homework and Tohru's making sure she got a good grade on. In three hours Hatori will be back with Momiji, Ayame. Tomorrow Kyo and Yuki go back to school and turn in work and get Tohru, Kisa, and Hiro work and help pick out few things for Tohru with Uo and Saki. Momiji and Ayame will be watching her for them.

Neither of them wanted to go and leave her side but that was deal and the others wanted spend time with her as well. Both them had smiles on their faces. Kyo's smile was little bigger because he got to kiss her three times and Yuki only two. That made his week.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at House...

Mari stayed up in Tohru's room in tell Hatori came and got them. Ever since the kiss she's been hiding not sure what to say Shigure. But she had time to serve her room and make metal lists of what should be in here. Hatori said he be back around 7:30pm so in tell then she have make do for now.

Back at hot springs...

Tohru sat in hot spring with blush on her face. She still couldn't believe what happen. Both Kyo and Yuki kissed her twice on lips. She just felt so happy it gave her hope maybe she is able have all six of Sohma's she had always loved. She didn't even hear Kisa asked her if she was alright

"Yes I'm alright just thinking but I feeling bit pain." she says thinking what Hatori told her about telling when she feeling pain.

Kisa nodded before helping Tohru out of water. Kisa quickly got dressed and yelled for Yuki or Kyo. Then she came over and helped Tohru dry off before one them came. She helped her get into spring time kimono and sat in floor waiting. They both rushed to her.

Kisa had shielded her from them. They stopped before crashing into them.

"Are you ok Tohru." asks Kyo checking her temperature

"My side is bothering me and my back hurts." she says quietly

Yuki nodded and went grab Tohru's pills and something for her drink. Kyo sat next to her as did Kisa waiting for Yuki return. Tohru's head felt like it was spinning. She couldn't sit up anymore. She faint across Kisa lap with no warning. Kyo yelled for Yuki and Mesho-san. She imminently helped Kisa take Tohru back to her room while Yuki was on phone with Hatori. They both sat by her waiting for Hatori to showed up.

About 30 minutes later Hatori showed up shoving everyone expect Mesho-san. He came back out.

"Well I we figured what kind cheese is allergic to it pepper jack/mild cheddar and Mexican fried rice." he sighs in relief

They relaxed before they went check on Tohru. Kisa and Hiro went inside first Hatori stopped both Yuki and Kyo. They both looked Hatori with question faces.

"So what happen before this happen?" he asked causing Kyo and Yuki eyes light up.

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other before answering him. Yuki spoke up. "We let Tohru know me and Kyo's feelings for her. She didn't reject us either she kissed back." Kyo nodded with him not wanting spill he gotten kiss her three times and Yuki only two.

Hatori stared in shock for bit before small smile graced his face. The boys got passed him sitting next to Tohru. Hatori stood there thinking to himself. "If they could her to respond back that means the rest of us can too. But perhaps later I should tell her mine once I have more time with her." he thought to himself

He let them know he was leaving to go get others. Both of them nodded and decide to spend last hours by Tohru's side.

Two hours later

Ayame and Momiji sat in next to Tohru after speaking Kyo and Yuki. They were pleased with fact Tohru accepted the two of them and kissed back. Now they had chance to reveal their feelings as well. They watched as Tohru woke up from her nap.

Tohru open her eyes to find Ayame and Momiji hovering over her. She smiled softy at them.

"Good after noon Princess Tohru how was your nap?" Ayame asks

Tohru blushed bit. "It was good what happen to Yuki and Kyo?" she asked trying get up.

Momiji gently pushed her up as Ayame made sure sat up all the way. "Kyo and Yuki had leave early since Hatori came early. They will be back in four days. Mari will be here sometime in next few hours." says Ayame.

Tohru nodded. "Can we go for walk? I feel stiff from all this laying around."


	8. Chapter 8

I Do Not Own Fruit Basket

Ayame and Momiji carefully helped Tohru up making sure she didn't fall and they didn't accidentally hug her and turn to into animals and causing her fall backwards. They walked out towards the small garden. The garden was very beautiful with colorful roses, flowers and huge Sakura Tree. She squeezed both of Ayame's and Momiji's hands.

Ayame and Momiji just smiled before leading her towards the Sakura Tree. Hiro came running by asking for Momiji assistance and Ritsu's Mom wanted his option for lunch. Momiji sadly slightly resting his head against Tohru's shoulder. She gently petted his head letting her figures through his blood hair. She was amazed on how soft his hair felt like a rabbit's fur. She heard a soft happy sigh escape from his lips, she smiled softy feeling how relaxed he is.

"It alright Momiji you can go we'll still be here when you get back, and I was thinking we could eat out here today it ready nice day out." she said

Momiji lifted his head smiling. "Of course Princess Tohru whatever you want. I'll go and let Ritsu's mom know." with that he ran off following Hiro leaving Ayame and Tohru standing near the Sakura Tree.

Tohru turned to Ayame who was smiling down at her. She saw few strands of hair in front of his face. She instinctive tucked the loose strands behind his hair before feeling rest of his hair. She was so memorized that she couldn't stop herself thinking her thoughts out loud. "So silky like a snake's skin." Ayame just smirked before taking her other hand and bringing it up to his lips looking straight in her eyes and kissed her hand.

Tohru blushed but kept her hand in his hair. Ayame just chuckled before setting her other hand on his shoulder. Then he gently used his hand to cup her face so she would be looking at him. Tohru looked up at him with light brush on her checks, her eyes were shinning with so much love and adoration for him he couldn't help but lean down kiss her lips lightly. Tohru was bit surprised before she kissed him back. He pulled back then rested his forehead against her smiling down. They stayed like that for bit before he guided her to base of tree. Carefully letting her sit down first he sat next her holding her hands.

Tohru still had light brush on her checks before she felt Momiji next to her. Sometimes she forgot how fast he was with him being a rabbit in all. She felt his hands cup her face so she was facing him to kiss her lips. Tohru kissed him back before he pulled back and hugged her transforming him a rabbit. Tohru just laughed before hugging him to her chest. Ayame not wanting to be out done hugged her as well and wrapped himself around her neck. Tohru just laughed before petting them both. They stayed like this for a while before Tohru thought she should share these thoughts with them since involves them as well. Momiji looked up at her.

"Is there something you want talk about Princess Tohru? You can always talk us about anything Princess Tohru." he asked

Tohru nodded surprised how well Sohma's knew her so well. She leaned back against the tree pulling Momiji close her. She was about to say something but didn't because she saw Hiro, Kisa and Rizu's mom coming towards him with food, plates, and blanket for them. Momiji grabbed his clothes before hoping into bushes. He emerge from bushes fully dressed coming towards them to get Ayame's clothes taking them to bushes for him as he raced into bushes before another poof happen. Tohru could see Ayame's back above bushes and turned the other direction blushing madly.

Momiji just smirked while Hiro, Kisa and Ritsu's mom smiled and continued setting out food and plates. Ayame came back with dressed but only this time his shirt was half way button up with five buttons undone. Tohru couldn't help but stare at him as walked towards her. Ayame just smirked and decide to walk bit slower since she was enjoying the view. The time he got sat down and got her a plate, Tohru face was red as tomato and had trouble eating.

Ayame and Momiji decide to take this chance to feed her since she was too in shock to eat. After while Tohru calmed down bit and tried to feed herself but they weren't letting her so knowing she didn't have much of choice about this she continued letting them feed her finding it nice for them to this for her.

Once everyone had their full Ritsu's mom, Hiro and Kisa picked up dirty dishes taking inside, leaving three alone.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

I Do Not Own Fruit Basket

They sat there for a while before Tohru started to twiddle her thumbs showing how nervous she was. Both of them caught this and Ayame grabbed her right hand while Momiji grabbed her left hand. Tohru relaxed bit but still didn't say anything. Both them looked at each other not sure what to do until it dawn them it may easier for her speak to them if they were animals right now. Hugging her once more with big poof Tohru once again was holding Momiji and Ayame was curled around her neck. Pulling Momiji close her she leaned back onto tree.

Tohru looked up into tree feeling sun rise on her skin. She began rubbing Momiji's rabbit ears and gently rubbed Ayame scales. She felt a lot calm now then she did before. She felt bit more comfortable to talk about her feelings.

"You both know I care about all the Sohma's even Yaki in way." she said feeling them both nod before continuing. "I don't want hurt anyone because what I feel for few special Sohma's and I don't want be hurt either because what if they didn't feel same way but what happened before and with Kyo and Yuki made me feel a bit better but I'm not sure about the other two and I'm not sure what they or you two mean by your kisses." she finished fast.

She would walk off or try turn away but with Ayame wrapped around her neck and Momiji on her lap she couldn't. So she ended up waiting for them speak to her. Both of them were stayed silent letting her words sink in, before big smiles went across their faces. Even though she didn't say it out loud she basically said she loved six Sohma's and four of them had already kissed her. That means the other two which are Hatori and Haru that haven't kissed her have a chance to gain her love. But what upsetting them was she thought the six Sohma's she loved would reject her but that wasn't true though, because they love her back.

Ayame looked up at her to speak but he found she was fast sleep. Momiji grabbed his clothes allowed poof turning him back to human got dressed and went to go Ritsu's mom or dad to help Tohru back inside. Ayame curled closer to her neck being carefully not choke her, and waited for Momiji to return with help. He knew he had to call Hatori and Shigure letting them what happen and to tell Hatori to bring Yuki, Kyo and Haru here so they can end this before she thinks it true or something.

Ritsu's dad carefully picked up Tohru allowing Ayame to get down from her neck. Momiji followed Rizu's dad to Tohru's room while Ayame went the phone to dial Hatori and Shigure numbers. Both of them were happy hear that Tohru loved them but were upset at she said after it and Hatori agreed to bring the three boys over because it was better for her to hear from all six of them not just two of them.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

I Do Not Own Fruit Basket

Hatori drove as fast he could with Haru, Yuki and Kyo in car. When Ayame called and told them what happened was good but also very bad. As they drew near driveway of the hot spring they saw Ayame waiting for them. He stopped just in front of him so everyone could get out. They rushed to Ayame.

"She currently sleep but we need tell her our feelings so whatever going on inside her head will stop for good." he says

They nodded in agreement then headed off to Tohru's room. When they got there they saw Momiji making out with very wake Tohru. He was cupping her face as he kissed her. As he slowly pulled back looked straight into her eyes.

"Tohru I love you very much." he says gently and before she could respond Haru got beside her and cupped her face and kissed her. Just as she was kissing him back he pulled back he admitted his love for her. "I love you very much Tohru."

This happened with Hatori, Ayame, Kyo and Yuki each kissing her bit longer than the other guy. But each one of them confessing their love for her before the six of them said together. "I love you Tohru."

Tohru was sooo happy she cried out. "I love you too." throwing her arms around Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and Ayame; making them turn into animals. Hatori and Haru very wisely stayed inch away not wanting be turned into animal right now but was happy to know she loved them.

After Tohru cried bit and then sniffed softly finally calming down. "I love you Hatori,Yuki, Haru, Kyo, Momiji and Ayame very much too." she said happily before yawning bit.

Haru and Hatori smiled and kissed her check. Hatori gently took Yuki and Kyo out of her arms while Haru gathered up their clothes. "Alright that enough excitement for one day and you still need rest to regain your energy." he says gently pushing down Tohru on bed.

Tohru smiled. "Yes doctor Hatori but do the three of you have leave so soon"

Hatori just smiled pulling a cover her. She held Momiji closer to her chest while Ayame settle wrapped around her neck. She couldn't help but giggle when she felt his tongue against her neck. Hatori frowned at Ayame. "None that now Ayame Tohru needs her rest but we'll stay until after you fall sleep." he says gently to Tohru

Tohru nodded before feeling sleepy. She felt Hatori fingers go through her hair while Haru gently rubbed her left leg and Yuki rubbing her right. Kyo gently rubbed her sides. Soon Tohru fell asleep letting the guys leave sadly. They all wanted to stay but until the house was ready or they had vacation from school they couldn't and Hatori had figure out a way to leave for manor for short while but for right now they were all happy because now six of them are finally with Tohru.

As Hatori, Haru, Yuki and Kyo reached Shigure's house he wonder how much work as been done to her room.

_**Back at Shigure's house**_

Mari had successfully moved all of Tohru's old furniture and bed and put new bed and furniture now all she need was new clothes. She stop avoiding Shigure the next day to get know him. To her surprise he wasn't a total pervert most of time but she found out pretty quick he could not cook to save his life. He loved tormenting his editor which couldn't stop laughing on how funny it was. What made it even funnier was that she knew and continued coming back which made Mari think she liked it. But other than that he was good guy. She walked down the path to check the mail since Shigure was once again hiding from his editor.

She was almost there when she saw guy standing near mailbox. He had long brown hair that was tied in low ponytail with blue ribbon and wearing light purple shirt and tan pants. She stopped on second step and he still hasn't noticed her, so she decides to chance that.

"Excuse me can I have that mail please." she said nicely.

He looked up at her and what he did next surprised her. He started panicking and freaking out. "I'm soooo sorry I should never have taken it without permission or let anyone know I was coming." he ramming dropping the mail.

Mari acted quickly catching the mail and realizing who he was. She grabbed both of his hands in one hand keeping the mail under between her armpit while her other hand cupped his face calming him down. "You must be Ritsu Sohma your mother told me about you. My name Mari Yukiko and I'm Tohru's cousin nice meet you." she said softly

Ritsu blushed. "Nice...meet you as well." he stammered out

Mari smiled up at him. "Now I'm going let go of you expect of your hand and when I do your doing calmly follow me up to house alright and will explain on way what going on."

Ritsu nodded and calmed down before following her. She began explaining what been going on and Ritsu couldn't help but feel so relaxed and happy for second time in his life like this. He wonders if she knew that he liked wearing female kimono. But for now he should relax and allow her to talk.

_**Back at the Sohma family hot spring**_

Ayame waited until he was sure that Hatori was not going to come into the room anytime soon. Once he heard the car drive off he began to tease Tohru while she slept. He started out slow lightly licking her; then he slowly got heavier as he began to slowly drag his tongue along the length of her. Tohru moaned in her sleep. Momiji joined in on the fun and he began to rub her boobs with his paws again Tohru moaned in her sleep. Tohru's eyes fluttered a little then they opened a little to see what was going on. She saw Momiji pawing at her chest and nuzzling her boobs, and then she felt a tongue on her neck and glanced up to see Ayame licking her neck.

Tohru smiled and went back to sleep feeling for the first time in her life that she was truly and honestly loved.

To be continued...


End file.
